Sweet Sixteen
Synopsis Dr. Summerbee helps 16-year old Debbie White to get on the pill, because she thinks the relation with her boyfriend Carl Lomax is serious enough for that, and her friend Jenny wants some too. But their parents and the parents of their peers think the good doctor has gone too far. Somebody throws a stone through a window of the police house in Aidensfield, but sergeant Craddock thinks there are more important matters to tend to than finding the culprit. A big inspection is on in a few days and he wants the police station to be in tiptop shape. He changes his mind however when his own police car gets vandalized with paint. And the vandal is just getting started. Vernon Scripps accuses David of eating too much, but they must soon realize that they have an unwanted visitor. Full Summary Tricia Summerbee has a difficult case on her hands when sixteen-year-old Debbie White comes to her with a pregnancy scare. Debbie and her boyfriend Carl Lomax are young but very much in love. Despite Tricia's advice Debbie is adamant that she wants to go on the contraceptive pill. Reluctantly Tricia agrees and refers her on to the Family Planning Clinic. After a confrontation with Debbie's angry parents Tricia turns to Mike for advice and in turn Mike pours his heart out to Tricia. He still misses Jackie and is finding it hard to adjust to life alone. Meanwhile, Craddock is frantically preparing for a visit from Her Majesty's Inspectors but his efforts are hampered by a series of attacks on the Police Station. First a brick is thrown through the window, then his car is smashed and finally a fire breaks out in the back yard. Craddock is on the warpath and determined to find the culprit. Mike sees Carl Lomax leaving the doctors surgery with burns on his arm. When Alf Ventress does some investigating he finds out that a speeding police car killed the boy's father - could Carl be taking his revenge for his father's death? When Carl is confronted with this idea he breaks down confessing to the vandalism. Just as Craddock thought no more could go wrong a band of Aidensfield mothers arrive at the station demanding some action about Dr Summerbee and her liberal ideas, timed perfectly to coincide with the arrival of the Inspector. Elsewhere, strange goings on at Vernon Scripps house. When clothes, food and drink go missing Vernon is angry and blames his hapless lodger David Stockwell. Much to Vernon's delight he suspects that David has been hiding a girlfriend. The real thief is eventually discovered in Vernon's bathtub. He's a tramp who has been living in the barn, nursing an injured ankle and helping himself to clothes, food and the odd bottle of whisky. He leaves Aidensfield well fed and rested and in Vernon's best suit. Cast * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Stephen Hoyle as Carl Lomax * Vicki Lee-Taylor as Deborah White * Sharon Muircroft as Mrs. Lomax * Tony Turner as Mr. White * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Billy Fane as Tramp * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Gillian Cally as Mrs. White * Lisa Marie Boucher as Jenny Kirby * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Tracey Briggs as Mrs. Yorke * Amanda Fairclough as Mrs. Peters * Peter Diamonds as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:SweetSixteen1.png|Phil gets a nostalgic feeling seeing Carl and Deborah kiss File:SweetSixteen2.png|Phil quickly apologizes if he reminded Mike of Jackie File:SweetSixteen3.png|Carl receives bad news when he got home File:133294.png|Mike looks back at his failed marriage File:SweetSixteen5.png|Mike cleans away the last bits of memories of Jackie File:SweetSixteen6.png|As the two cleans up, a brick smashes through the window File:SweetSixteen7.png|Phil and Mike try to look for the culprit who threw the brick File:SweetSixteen8.png|Deborah's father drops her off at the bus stop File:SweetSixteen9.png|Deborah watches as his dad rounds off the corner File:SweetSixteen10.png|Meanwhile unbeknownst to Vernon and David, a stranger lurks in the property File:SweetSixteen11.png|Tricia tells Deborah that her results are negative File:SweetSixteen12.png|Deborah ask if she could take some pills but Tricia hesitated File:SweetSixteen13.png|Craddock orders that HQ should be clean for the inspector by Friday File:SweetSixteen14.png|Craddock also added of getting a new coat of paint for HQ File:SweetSixteen15.png|Phil complains about the work but quickly apologizes to Craddock File:SweetSixteen16.png|Deborah reads the letter Tricia prescribed File:SweetSixteen17.png|Vernon comes home tired and famine File:SweetSixteen18.png|Vernon gets angry to David for "eating" the chicken File:SweetSixteen19.png|Craddock finds his car vandalized File:SweetSixteen20.png|Deborah and Jenny check out the birth control pills File:SweetSixteen21.png|Craddock was surprised to see his replacement vehicle File:SweetSixteen22.png|Carl ask how was Deborah's visit to the doctors File:SweetSixteen23.png|Carl tells his story of how he came to Aidensfield and how luck Deborah is File:SweetSixteen24.png|Vernon finds out that someone has been eating his licorice File:SweetSixteen25.png|Oscar and Alf talk about the happenings in HQ File:SweetSixteen26.png|Gina ask David what's his matter File:SweetSixteen27.png|David was soon fed up of Vernon's accusations and leaves File:SweetSixteen28.png|Gina tells Vernon that he should talk to David File:SweetSixteen29.png|Vernon apologizes File:SweetSixteen30.png|Seconds later, Vernon comes down to find hair in the bath tub File:SweetSixteen31.png|The evening, someone broke into the Aidensfield Arms File:SweetSixteen32.png|Oscar was awaken only to find the plates have been smashed File:SweetSixteen33.png|Oscar reports the case next morning File:SweetSixteen34.png|Phil ask Alf's opinion on Jackie File:SweetSixteen35.png|Bernie ask David about what's going on in the house File:SweetSixteen36.png|David was soon puzzled about the whiskey Vernon mentioned File:SweetSixteen37.png|Mrs. White spots Deborah and Carl making out File:SweetSixteen38.png|On their way back, Craddock orders Mike that the case must be solved quickly File:SweetSixteen39.png|Mrs. White finds the contraceptive pills inside Deborah's jewel box File:SweetSixteen40.png|David comes to Gina for help File:SweetSixteen41.png|Bernie tells Mike that the car could be ready for Friday File:SweetSixteen42.png|David tries to tell Gina about the events happened in the house File:SweetSixteen43.png|Gina tries to get a straight view of the story File:SweetSixteen44.png|Phil comes in listens to David's story File:SweetSixteen45.png|Mrs. White comes over and talks to Mrs. Lomax File:SweetSixteen46.png|Mrs. Lomax jokes about their kid's relationship File:SweetSixteen47.png|Mrs. White tells Mrs. Lomax that Carl is nothing but trouble and a danger to Deborah File:SweetSixteen48.png|A fight between the two ladies ensues File:SweetSixteen49.png|Carl arrives just in time to stop the fight File:SweetSixteen50.png|Phil reports what David has told him File:SweetSixteen51.png|Deborah soon finds herself in deep trouble that afternoon File:SweetSixteen52.png|Craddock orders Alf to give Bernie one last ring File:SweetSixteen53.png|Deborah and her parents soon have a heated argument over Carl and the pills File:SweetSixteen54.png|As Alf wraps up for the night, a vandal dumps flammable materials at the back File:SweetSixteen55.png|Vernon, Phil, and Mike look for signs of life around Greengrass' house File:SweetSixteen56.png|Mike soon spots a light upstairs File:SweetSixteen57.png|The vandal dumps kerosene File:SweetSixteen58.png|Unfortunately, his hands caught on fire as well File:SweetSixteen59.png|Vernon and the police soon finds their answer File:SweetSixteen60.png|Alf discovers the fire and soon dampens it quickly File:SweetSixteen61.png|Indian Summers tells the police he is injured File:SweetSixteen62.png|Alf soon puts the fire out File:SweetSixteen63.png|Tricia cures Summers and uses reverse psychology over Vernon File:SweetSixteen64.png|The police soon find themselves back to square one File:SweetSixteen65.png|Deborah spots Carl with his hand injured claiming it was work accident File:SweetSixteen66.png|Tricia tries to explain why Deborah ask her the pills File:SweetSixteen67.png|The Whites were quite surprised to Tricia's daring actions File:SweetSixteen68.png|The Whites warn Tricia that this was not the end File:SweetSixteen69.png|Craddock receives a call from Bernie that he got the wrong car paint File:SweetSixteen70.png|With no choice, Craddock orders Phil to contact Vernon's taxi File:SweetSixteen71.png|Tricia explains to Mike what has happened since the White's visit File:SweetSixteen72.png|Tricia ask hows Mike and Jackie's divorce is coming along File:SweetSixteen73.png|Mike was a bit upset to answer as Jackie still lingers in his heart File:SweetSixteen74.png|Mike soon question Carl's presence at her clinic that morning File:SweetSixteen75.png|Mike soon gets suspicious over Carl Lomax and contacts Alf for info File:SweetSixteen76.png|Vernon was soon ecstatic over his partnership with the police File:SweetSixteen77.png|Mike soon orders Alf to bring Carl down the station File:SweetSixtee78.png|Vernon tells Indian Summers to be off by the time he gets back File:SweetSixteen79.png|Carl and his mom soon arrives for questioning File:SweetSixteen80.png|Mike tells Craddock that Carl's father was struck by a police man File:SweetSixteen81.png|Vernon finds his best suit was taken by Indian Summers File:SweetSixteen82.png|Carl soon makes his statement File:SweetSixteen83.png|Carl tells the police that his dad died because of the police File:SweetSixteen84.png|Vernon sees the tramp as he delivers the inspector File:SweetSixteen85.png|Craddock and the rest are soon ready for the inspection File:SweetSixteen86.png|HQ was soon swarming with angry mothers File:SweetSixteen87.png|Craddock orders Alf to sent the angry moms away File:SweetSixteen88.png|Vernon and the Inspector soon arrives at HQ File:SweetSixteen89.png|Mrs. White and the others soon complain to Craddock about Dr. Summerbee File:SweetSixteen92.png|Craddock finally snaps and tells the moms that teenage sexuality has nothing to do with the police File:SweetSixteen93.png|Craddock soon realizes who is behind him File:SweetSixteen94.png|Craddock tries to put a smile on the inspector File:SweetSixteen95.png|Phil and Mike both chuckle at the situation Category:Episodes Category:Series Eleven